


Gavin-Excited

by the_punk_ghost_girl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_punk_ghost_girl/pseuds/the_punk_ghost_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets excited about hearing their favorite song playing on the radio, and everyone gets excited about going to the store with the promise of a sweet.<br/>But no one ever gets Gavin-excited about things.</p><p>And nobody loves this about him like Michael does.</p><p>(Story told from our redhead's point of view) Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin-Excited

Everyone gets excited about hearing their favorite song playing on the radio, and everyone gets excited about going to the store with the promise of a sweet.

But no one ever gets Gavin-excited about things.

Gavin-excited is a special kind of excited approach to things.

When Gavin hears his favorite song playing on Pandora radio, he’ll gasp as if the most wonderful thing has just happened, which will surprise who’s driving him [which is usually myself] causing them to punch the brakes when at the stop light, and ask him “What, what is it? What’s wrong?” but nothing’s wrong. His only answer will be that he turns to meet your gaze with hazel eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and a Cheshire cat grin. Then as he and whoever is escorting him to the appointed destination, he will proceed to basically scream out the lyrics and it honestly sounds as if someone is bathing a cat.

But that’s just because he’s drenched in adrenaline and overjoy.

He’s actually an incredible singer,   
but nobody knows that except me, and I like it that way.

When Gavin hears a trip to the store, he doesn’t even need to be promised a treat. He’ll gladly accompany you, because he just likes being out and about. You’ll ask him if he wants to push the cart around, and he’ll answer yes so giddily. While you mainly attempt to remember legitimate food, he’s busy slipping in little candies and cookies into the basket. And you’ll roll your eyes at how he is the absolute snack-iest person in the world. His treat, however, is Pocky. Chocolate covered biscuit sticks that are found with a bunch of other Japanese foods in the Wal-Mart isle.

And he’s my treat,   
because as fucking annoying as he can be. God, do I love him. And I like holding his hand when we shop together so I can let the entire store know he’s mine. He’s mine and he always will be.

When Gavin hears rain begin to pour during an afternoon of simply staying inside, he’ll throw the book he has in his hands, and race towards the window. And he’ll sit there for a good five minutes before he turns to you; he’ll race to you and jump right into your face. Begging for you to join him out in the rain, but even if you say no he’s got so many more ideas. He’ll quickly scramble to close all of the blinds to make it as dark as possible, and he’ll quickly put in a really nice movie. Usually it’s _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ , and he’ll dig out blankets. You’re then beckoned to sit beside him on the couch, and you obliged because no one can say no to an invitation like that. Coffee and tea or whatever you prefer to drink is prepared and there you are. Underneath his arm with a nice drink, blankets, and a good movie, who could ask for more?

I know I definitely couldn’t.

But sometimes, I’ve wondered.  
Why does he get so excited about such little things?  
After hearing your favorite song so many times, isn’t it time for a new one?  
Doesn’t getting up and out for every grocery trip tire?  
After doing something more than once, even if only once in a while because you live in a desert, isn’t it time to find something new to do?

Why get so excited about such little things that occur often?

And I asked him.  
One night as we lay wide awake in the comfort of our sheets and each other’s arms. Talking about whatever nonsense comes to mind, I ask him.

“Gavin,”

“Yes, Michael?”

“Why is that you always get excited about hearing your favorite song on the radio? Or going to the store with me, or when it rains. And it’s always the same amount of excitement.”

And there’s a moment of silence, but I can hear him run his tongue over his lips as he thinks of his answer.

And then he speaks.

“Well, that’s kind of hard to answer. I think I just get generally excited about life. But I suppose small things like what you just mentioned. I get excited because sometimes we forget to appreciate the small things in life. And when those things in life are there anymore, you miss them more than you should because you didn’t appreciate them when they came around. It’s a bit of a sad thought, but.”

It’s a logical, and a very intelligent answer. Despite how Gavin likes to play up being just below average smart, he is quite the nerd.

And sentimental piece of shit if you couldn’t just tell.

“That was a little gay, Gav.”

“Michael, I’ve had your dick up my ass before. That’s about as gay as an individual can get.”

There is laughter,  
and then there is silence.

But then,  
there’s a question.

“What about you, Michael? I’ve never really seen you excited about things, do you not get excited about things?”

And I think for a minute.  
He’s right, I don’t usually get excited over much. There are things that make me happy, but not excited and especially not Gavin-excited.

So I tell him this,

“I don’t know, I mean there are things that make me happy, but not particularly excited. Especially not the way you get excited about things.”

As I tell him there are things that make me happy, I reach for his left hand with my right and I’m met with the sudden feeling of cold metal of some sort.

Oh,  
oh,  
now that was something I was excited about.

“But come to think of it, I am excited about one particular event. So excited that I think I’m even Gavin-excited.”

“And what’s that love?”

“Getting to say ‘I do’ with a man I love so much.” I say this and then press my lips against his cheek. I can’t see his smile in the dark, but I can feel it against my hair as I rest my head back on his shoulder.


End file.
